fake_shows_by_llamaspearstimberlakefandomcom-20200213-history
Britney
Britney & Christina is an American television sitcom created by LlamaSpearsTimberlake for Nickelodeon. The series follows the lives of two teenage girls with opposing personalities, Britney Spears (Britney Spears) and Christina Aguilera (Christina Aguilera), who become stepsisters. Both actors had played previous roles in The Mickey Mouse Club along with Justin Timberlake, who plays Justin, Britney and Christina's best guy friend of the series. Jamie Lynn Spears plays Jamie Lynn, Britney's mischievous younger sister, Jamie Spears plays Jamie, Britney and Jamie Lynn's father, Beyonce Knowles and NSYNC/Backstreet Boys are featured this, all members of NSYNC and BSB playing themsevles and Beyonce playing herself. The series' opening theme song, "What A Girl Wants" for Season 1,"What A Girl Wants" is written by Shelly Peiken and Guy Roche and performed by Christina Aguilera. The Season 2 theme song is slightly changed adding the background music of "Sometimes", which is written by Britney Spears and Jörgen Elofsson. Premise The series is focused on a pair of stepsisters of opposite personalities. Britney Spears is portrayed as being a popular but immature aspiring musician idolized by her schoolmates and able to court a countless array of handsome boys with ease, whereas Christina Aguilera is depicted as being a tomboy and tough girl with minimal luck with dating and popularity. Britney and Christina live in Chigaco, with their odd, unfortunate, geeky father; a weatherman named Jamie, their loving mother Shelly, and their outrageously manipulative and conniving younger sisters Jamie Lynn and Rachel (Who appears later on in the series). The girls are often in outrageous, typical situation comedy misadventures and obstacles that they are faced with the challenge of overcoming while also handling average teenage situations such as school, dating, and popularity. Over the course of the series, the character arcs of both girls, and their relationship, develop: Christina gains strong vocal abilities and becomes more popular, while Britney matures and becomes more caring of other people, especially her stepsister. Spin Offs Simpson's Place Simpson's Place is a spin off, featuring Jessica Simpson from Britney & Christina. The show focuses on her life in Highschool, but Simpson's Place was cancelled after 4 seasons. Jamie & Rachel Jamie & Rachel is a spin off, featuring Jamie Lynn Spears and Rachel Aguilera from Britney & Christina. The show focuses on the lives of Jamie Lynn Spears and Rachel Aguilera who are now in High School, when Britney and Christina are off to college, Rachel Aguilera's portrayer is then replaced by Lindsay Lohan who agreed to sign a two year contract that ends when the show ends, (Since the show was on contract to last for four seasons). New characters are introduced: Amy Cosgrove (Amanda Seyfried), Aalia Bhandari (Melinda Shankar), and Ashlee Parkers (Ashlee Simpson). 'Drake & Josh Adaption' This series is a Drake and Josh Adaption! For those who think I'm simply copying off of Dan Scheinder's work, I am not. This is an Adaption of Drake and Josh, So the episodes are similar. Remember, This is a FAKE SHOWS wiki, This is a fictional series, created by my imagination. Cast *Britney Spears as Herself *Christina Aguilera as Herself Trivia *This series has several spin offs. *Britney and Christina is the featured show for the month of June!